Talk:Surface
Name Where does that name come from? 11:02, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :In the beginning of the demo video, it says "Project: Surface". -- 14:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Cancellation This comment by Nitrome: The 3D game has been shelved for now. Is this saying that Surface was cancelled, or that it was put on hold? On its own, it suggests it was put on hold, however, in the context of the next comment mentioning it (it's not contained in the discussion I've linked to) it is obvious that it has been cancelled. The comment: We really loved the small tech demo we made a few years back. But soon realised how huge a project and undertaking it was. It wasn't really feasible to make it into a free Flash game release (its just to much work). And would have pretty much halted many other Flash games from being released. We would really love to revisit this game though at some point. The word "shelved" (mentioned in the first comment) was previously used to refer to Square Meal 2 being put on hold, and previously when Nitrome was asked regarding Super Feed Me Nitrome said how it was "on the shelf gathering sun" (or something like that). Of course, they used "shelved" instead of "cancelled", so that may point to them indeed putting it on hold. Despite this, them putting it on hold then around 2 year later cancelling it doesn't make sense as according to the next comment it sounds it was fairly early on it was cancelled, as they don't mention something like "later on we cancelled it" or something like that. The next comment also does not give any date for when it was cancelled, but from what it says it sounds like fairly early on. So, can it be concluded that Surface "being shelved" was Nitrome saying that it was cancelled? -- 01:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :They never really said it was cancelled and however unlikely it's still possible that they might do something with it, so I don't really think it's fair to assume it is. Nitrome never gives a definite "We'll never work on it again" when talking about abandoned projects so I think the best thing to do would be to say that it is on hold but they haven't said anything about it in two years. That doesn't make a definite statement that they aren't working on it again but doesn't falsely mislead people that it's high on their priority list. 02:05, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! Because it seems that is on hold, and it also sounds like it is cancelled, I'll ask Nitrome for clarification. -- 02:39, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :::The way the comment says "shelved for now" heavily implies that the project was put on hold and not cancelled. And when you think about the other times Nitrome used that term to refer to one of their projects, it meant it was on hold. You said they used it to describe the state of Square Meal 2 - when it was on hold. This can also be said of Super Feed Me - Nitrome has not stated that the game is officially "cancelled", it's just been put away. It's not exactly on hold - I think it's more in stasis. There's no immediate plan to return to it, but Nitrome isn't entirely dismissing the thought of coming back to work on it. :::Also consider how there is about a five month gap in between those two comments, so it's quite possible that the project was still "shelved" at the time before Nitrome basically came back to it and decided that it wasn't worth investing any additional time into. I think that's about enough to go on. 05:59, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Elaboration The reason for Surface being cancelled was because it was "a huge project" ("But soon realised how huge a project "). Do I have to or should elaborate on this or is just saying it was a large project is fine? -- 23:50, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see the need or ability to elaborate if they didn't post any further information about it. Just saying it would have been a large amount of work is fine. 00:01, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Takeshi on this one. If there isn't any additional information for the game at this point, then why bother going into the details? Plasmaster (talk) 00:03, May 19, 2015 (UTC)